The Best Austin & Ally Story of 2013 (Continuation of MysteryMe317)
by meltinghearts
Summary: Here is the continuation of MysteryMe317's "Best Austin & Ally Story of 2013" competition! ( Copyright 2014 MysteryMe317) Thank you to the fellow authors who supported me on this!
1. Voting: The Top

Hello! Welcome to the continuation of the Best Austin and Ally Story of 2013! Please read my profile first before reading this. It has all of the copyright and explanations :)

Not to be quoting Ronnie Ramone or anything but... _let me get straight to the point_.

On MysteryMe317's part of the competition, you already nominated the people, so I won't make you do it again.

But here's something that's a little different:

Multi-chapters- _SO_ many stories were nominated- some of them only once. When I tallied all of them, there were _still_ a lot of stories even though they were nominated three times. So the stories listed below were nominated at least four times. That is why there is _a lot_ less stories.

One Shots- Yes, I do realize there aren't many one-shots. A lot were nominated, but they were only nominated once, and I didn't count that. I guess you can say this competition is a bit harder… but hopefully that's okay. The one-shots nominated were at least nominated twice. _The story "Playing with Yarn" got many votes, but it was made in 2012, so it wasn't counted :(_

* * *

Same rules apply: You may only vote for the people _listed. _Any other fictions than the ones mention will not be counted.

Here are the nominees:

**Multi-chapters**

"Come Back to Me" by ljitrackrunner12

"Dangerous Attractions" by Stuck-between-a-melody

"Incentive" by **

"My Boyfriend's A Superstar" by R5AAFan

"Not Your Typical Teacher" by . .X**

"Not Your Typical Reunion" by . .X**

"Once Upon A Geek" by TheAusllyWriter

"Skater Boy" by gtina32

"Skater Girl" by R5AAFan

"Soul Mates" by writermeAL

"Sunshine" by Daddygirl11

"Taken" by maddiegirl56

"The To-Do List" by anxofdoom

"Two World Collided" by Dancer06

"Two World Combined" by Dancer06

"Two Worlds United" by Dancer06

"What We Have Is Never Ending" by flowerrrs25

"When He Was Peter Pan" by Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction

"When the Good Girl's Stuck with the Bad Boy" by Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction

"Will You Smile for Me?" by Kf103Pixie

"Wingman" by 4everawriter

"Up and Away" by beautiflxoblvn

"Your First Everything" by writermeAL featuring Daddygirl11

**One Shots**

"Victim" by R5AAFan

"My Heart Will Never Ever Change" by flowerrrs25

"Starry Eyes" by truecolors264

"Friendship and Forever" by . .X **

"Before I Die" by R5AAFan

"Libraries May be a Tad Overrated" by ExtremeSaucicity

"Back Corner, Purple Dress" by skwirelygurli

"The Time of My Life" by YoungandNaiveStill

"Inevitable" by LouisaM

"Through the Eyes of Dougie the Dolphin" by temporarystatus

"It's Just Sharpie" by SomethingAboutAllison

"Be Mine" by beautiflxoblvn

* * *

Okay, so that's it. Remember, you can only vote for the stories listed! Next time, it will be the top ten stories.

I won't make it complicated like "The Best Austin and Ally Story of 2012" was with the point system- just simply vote! :)

Thanks again, guys. Spread the word anywhere you can! **Voting ends May 10****th**

* * *

**Shout-outs to the authors who support me on this! Thank you guys so much!**

Dancer06

. .X**

The writer of the story "Incentive" **

Stuck-between-a-melody

writermeAL

R5AAFan

Daddysgirl11

flowerrrs25

4everawriter

Kf103Pixie

Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction

_**Something is wrong with fan-fiction, and it won't let me write down the author's name when I save it for some reason. PM me if you'd like to know who it is, but I think you already do ;)_

© Copyright 2014 MysteryMe317. _This is not my original idea. All credit for thinking of this goes to MysteryMe317._


	2. Announcement

Hey guys! Let me be Ronnie Ramone once more and let's get straight to the point. Since I didn't get many reviews, I'm going to move the competition to next week. I'm sorry :( I know how much the author's just want to know who won, but I'm that kind of person who just wants to finish what she started. My apologies.

Reason for the delay was that I was hoping to get a few more reviews in, but that didn't happen so I am pushing the date back…

_**PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD ABOUT THIS **_

It would just mean so much to me if people could see it! I'm going to be PM-ing some people later today that had reviewed on the competition.

Authors of nominated stories: don't forget you can vote, too! Please keep spreading- I LOVE YOU ALL!


	3. Apologies and Continuation

To start off, I am extremely sorry about everything that happened, especially to one of the reviewers who is one of the authors nominated. That is totally unfair on my part and I accept full responsibility for my actions. I truly do apologize and understand that almost all of you must be all pissed at me right now, and do not blame you if you want to possibly kill me. I do have an excuse for this, however, I am all sure that none of you would like to hear it because it may be portrayed as just an excuse to save my butt from being whooped. So instead, I'll just write the nominees.

* * *

**Multi-chapters**

"My Boyfriend's A Superstar" by R5AAFan

"Not Your Typical Teacher" by . .X**

"Not Your Typical Reunion" by . .X**

"When the Good Girl's Stuck with the Bad Boy" by Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction

**One Shots**

"Victim" by R5AAFan

"My Heart Will Never Ever Change" by flowerrrs25

"Back Corner, Purple Dress" by skwirelygurli

"It's Just Sharpie" by SomethingAboutAllison

So. Now you are probably wondering why there are so many little nominees written when they were supposed to be ten. It is because there were not enough reviews, or as many as I expected, to have ten nominees. I am sorry about that. It would just over-complicate the matters presented here. Judging by who didn't get nominated, the results may seem surprising (or not depending on your perspective) because one that was heavily popular when MysteryMe317 was holding the contest did not get nominated. I apologize to that author in advance.

It disappoints me that not many people participated, but let's make the most of this :) Vote for your favorite stories and authors! **Voting will end next week (6/28) **_If lack of reviews, voting will end on 7/5_

To the authors: If you'd like to know the original amount of votes you have won with MysteryMe317, please PM me. However, please be aware that the reply may be delayed. Thank you.

**Thank you to the following authors:**

Dancer06

. .X**

The writer of the story "Incentive" **

Stuck-between-a-melody

writermeAL

R5AAFan

Daddysgirl11

flowerrrs25

4everawriter

Kf103Pixie

Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction

_**Something is wrong with fan-fiction, and it won't let me write down the author's name when I save it for some reason. PM me if you'd like to know who it is, but I think you already do ;)_

© Copyright 2014 MysteryMe317. _This is not my original idea. All credit for thinking of this goes to MysteryMe317._


End file.
